Olivia
The female original character counterpart, See Monica The male blue counterpart, See Oggy The episode of her name, see Olivia '''Olivia, a female white cat and Oggy's new love interest in season 4. She's also a closer (Age) cat of Oggy in Season 4. Her real name is Arella Roushe but some just call her Olivia. She is the scout of Cats Kingdom. She is belongs to a rich family in The Roushes . Character Data Hair Colors: Black Fur Colors: Beige Eye Colors: Blue Nose Colors: Darker Pink Bow Colors: Yellow Birthplace: Cats Kingdom Homeplace: Cats Kingdom (Formerly), Bienvenue City Dutch Family Oggy (Husband/Mostly Partner) Nadia (Daughter) Finn (Uncle) Emanuel (Nephew) Ed (Father) Cecilia (Mother) Oliver (Older Sister) Angel (Younger Sister) Lucy (Aunt) Carla (Cousin) Charles (Uncle) Rose (Paternal Grandmother) Herman (Paternal grandfather) Manfred (Maternal Grandfather) Ellie (Maternal Grandmother) Abilities She doesn't have a weakness because she can also inspector. She has a massive itelligence. She can also a Heroine Inspector that can help anything. She can make easy things that people want. She can also Ice Skating to skate each other. She can't be hate when Oggy watch Jack kissing him. She can hate when she has been dislikes example negative words. If with Shella, she can spend time with Shella more than Oggy. She has a lot of spend time with her partner. She never afraid of cockroaches actually (Wonderlandian Cockroaches) but in Beach Day, she afraids of cockroaches (Normal Cockroaches). Personality In season 4, she was kind, girly and lovely, she always get laughing each other. Sometimes she get silly when Oggy had taste of spicy or she think he is funny. She likes kissing Oggy one more time. She loves butterfies, she doesn't like kill the butterfly. She wants to invited Oggy but is not time to date but is only party outdoor. Sometimes she sassy lady. She very have idea to Oggy (When Oggy swimming at statue with water). She likes water. In episode "Help" she felt sorry to Oggy and find a girlfriend of his cousin Charlie but Charlie's girlfriend is her cousin Mia. She should be serious when she as a scout. She also gets upsets to Sophie and others to date with Oggy. She also cries when Oggy kick flowers. Appearance She is a beige cat, She has black hair and blue eyes. Her age is 32. Maybe she has late teenager.She is similar to Oggy. Holiday She wears a yellow bow of her head (If she doesn't have to work). In Ice Skate, she has an own ice skate. Her ice skate is pink and white laces. Working If she is working, she doesn't wear a bow. She just wants to work without bow because if she wear a bow, the bow will disturb her. She wears doctor coat with a red, long-sleeved turtleneck dress underneath. She has a small pink Scientific Parasite in her left pocket. Future Her future style is her hair without her bow (When age 40). Her hair style is doughnut like Princess Leia Organa Solo from Star Wars. Bikinis Her bikini top and bottom is purple Friends Oggy (Lover) Jack Jenny (2nd Best Friend) Brad (1st Best friend) Shella (Partner) Enemies Joey Marky Dee Dee The Mellows (Many the parent's daughters has a beauty) Relationship Oggy Oggy is the new love interest with her. She wants to mention about her mother and father works. She also want to play with him. She wants to mentioned about her occupation Cecilia and Ed Main Article: The Roushes' Her parents works as a doctor but her mother works the hospital too far because her mother works in hospital close to her family home. Her father works in hospital but her father close to her home. Monica Monica appeared in season 4 later. Mia Mia is Charlie's Wife. Actually Mia is her cousin. Jack Episode she appeared in Major Appearance "Olivia" "Titanic" "Royalty" A Jealous Guy "Scouts" (Season 5 ep 19) "Royalty" "Sweet Dreams" "The lighting Visit" "Remember Family: Part 10" (Season 10,final) All episodes that she appeared Minor Appearance "A Problem Of Size" (Mentioned) "Olivier and the Cockroaches" (Genderbend) "Oggy and Monica" "Oggy's" Trivia *Olivia seems to be an albino cat. *Olivia had a parents of Cecilia and Ed, but her parents is unseen. *Olivia is similar to Oggy, Monica, Jack are cat family but is different family (Unseen family). except for Terra, Terra is her family of seen character of humans. *Her family's name is The Roushes *Her family is similar to that cockroaches *Her growing is similar to Marceline in Adventure Time but her age is not too old. *She's voiced by Jessica DiCicco in season 5 who voiced Flame Princess in'' Adventure Time.'' *She is the popular character in Oggy and The Cockroaches. *She's similar to Dr. Princess the type of staff in Adventure Time. *She similar to Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber. Selena is older than Justin. She also older than Oggy *She based of Toodles in Tom and Jerry. *She not looks better than Monica . She also crying. Actually she never crying but unlike Monica Themed-Content Olivia's Weapons Olivia's New Home Extreme Link Olivia in Olivia the Cat Wiki Gallery Mqdefault.jpg Olivia Summer.jpg|Olivia in episode "A Jealous Guy" Oggy and olivia by athor1994-d5h5d8g.png Oggy kiss olivia by athor1994-d5h5d50.jpg 374093 253525168103942 2031789204 n.jpg Olivia picked up.png Oggy smiled.png Oggy chat.png Dreaming.png Olivia inviting.png Laughing.jpg Giggles.png Swimming.png Olivia-Cat.jpg Olivia Jack Bob.jpg Oggy fault.jpg 483177 421128137928478 875861753 n.jpg 556659 421128111261814 920373301 n.jpg 541432 421128041261821 1893625040 n.jpg 396147_421127894595169_889493852_n.jpg 482031_421127947928497_1759294456_n.jpg Artwork by others He so wonderful olivia by athor1994-d5hjyg1.png Bow.png Olivia's mother.png Olivia's sisters.png No title by hakurinn0215-d55uv0r.jpg oggy_and_the_cockroaches_meme_by_dragoncatgirl-d4he488.jpg|The bottom is her mouse catcher to going to hit Shappire Category:Cat Category:Characters Category:Cat Family Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Royalties Category:Protagonists